


On Love: Eros

by AnnabelleRaen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: But smut, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, and some feelings, but i just did, i feel no different, i never do this, im sorry, literally just smut, no really, okay lots of feeling, there's no plot its just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabelleRaen/pseuds/AnnabelleRaen
Summary: Viktuuri smut; you're welcome and goodnight.





	On Love: Eros

**Author's Note:**

> I LISTENED TO EROS WHILE WRITING THIS  
> AND BY THAT I MEAN IT CAME ON WHILE I WAS WRITING AN AKAKURO FIC AND I DROPPED FREAKING EVERYTHING TO DO THIS

 

 

“Vik-ah! Viktor!” Yuuri moaned, fingers tightly gripped in silver hair as his lover swallowed him down. His entire body jolted with sparks of pleasure, and Yuuri didn’t know if he was physically able to handle it.

Viktor smirked around him. Hearing Yuuri moan his name with such a voice spurred him on, and he hummed, sending little vibrations up and down Yuuri’s body. He released a high pitched whine, and Viktor groaned as if he was the one on the receiving end. Yuuri’s thighs clenched, a sure sign of him getting closer to the edge, and Viktor pulled off with a wet pop. Yuuri was left panting, hands dropping from Viktor’s hair and falling to his sides limply.

“Yuuri,” Viktor said, his voice lower than usual, husky from having his boyfriend’s cock down his throat, and Yuuri groaned at the thought. “There’s something I want to do with you.” he said, and Yuuri swallowed thickly, giving him a look that he took as his cue to continue. Standing from their bed, Viktor moved across the room. Yuuri frowned, a small sound of protest escaping him.

“I’m already not liking this.” he mumbled, to which Viktor chuckled. He smirked behind him at his lover, still splayed out on their bed, and his gaze sharpened with want. Continuing over to the little stereo Yuuri kept on their dresser whenever he felt like listening to music, Viktor fiddled with it a little, and Yuuri gasped at the familiar music that filled the room.

Eros.

“Viktor-” he began, only to be hushed by a finger on his lips. Viktor smiled down at him, predatory in a way.

“Shh, love. I didn’t say you needed to speak for this, did I?” He asked, and his eyes widened in shock at the full body shudder that wracked Yuuri’s frame as he shook his head in response. With a low, pained groan, Viktor kissed his way up Yuuri’s neck, sucking on the spot he knew would have Yuuri coming undone under him- as if he wasn’t already.

“Yuuri,” he said, and the man under him made a pitiful noise in return, “you don’t know what you do to me, Yuuri.” he growled, grinding his clothed erection down onto the other.

Yuuri gasped, a sob wrenching its way out of his throat before he forced himself not to say anything, biting his lip to keep from pleading, begging, _anything_ that would have Viktor’s hands on him again. Viktor noticed, and leaned down to kiss him, tongues meeting halfway and tangling with each other. Viktor pulled away first, to trail kisses down his body, murmuring all the way.

“As much,” kiss “As I” kiss “Love how obedient you are,” kiss “I really like it when you beg for me, Yuuri.” Viktor said, biting down on the skin on his abdomen, and Yuuri arched into the pain, a choked whine cutting off to accommodate a breathy call of his lover’s name as Viktor’s finger circled his entrance.

“Please,” he whimpered, and just with that, Viktor almost threw caution to the wind and would have foregone preparation completely to slam himself in, to make sure Yuuri wouldn’t be able to remember anything but Viktor’s name. “Please, Viktor, I-I need it, want it, _pleasepleaseplease_ , oh God, Viktor, _please.”_ Yuuri begged, sounding so thoroughly wrecked that Viktor had to go through with it. Slowly, carefully, Viktor slid his first finger in. It went easily, and Viktor frowned.

“Did you…?” he began, but with the way Yuuri was looking at him, he realized he wouldn’t get an answer. The man was flushed, from head to toe (Viktor checked) and panting, as if he would never breathe properly again. The expression on his face was pleading with Viktor to hurry the hell up, _please,_ but his eyes were threatening. The same eyes that danced Eros for him were currently staring back at him from his lover, and Viktor loved every second of it.

The second finger went in with relative ease, Yuuri only wincing slightly at the intrusion before bucking up into his hand, asking for more. With a low hum, Viktor stretched him as well as he could with his own erection being a problem since they began. How he lasted so long teasing Yuuri and seeing him like this without coming in his underwear was a mystery to him.

 _“_ Viktor, please, fuck, just do it, I can take it, I swear, just _fuck me.”_ Yuuri whined from under him, so hard it hurt, and Viktor was just not _doing_ anything. Without another word, Viktor pulled away, Yuuri groaning at the loss of his fingers, but making a sound of appreciation when Viktor lined himself up and slowly pushed in.

It hurt, more that Yuuri thought it would, with only two fingers preparation, but it felt amazing, all the same. Viktor groaned, bottoming out inside Yuuri, gasping for breath once he was fully inside.

“Viktor.” Yuuri moaned, hands coming up to pull on silver locks to drag him down to meet in a bruising kiss, full of teeth, tongue and most of all, _love._ Viktor couldn’t help the sound that slipped past his teeth at the emotion Yuuri was conveying to him through something as simple as a kiss, and grabbed Yuuri’s hands from where they had moved to around his neck. He pinned them beside Yuuri’s head, leaving his lover completely vulnerable to him.

“Love you.” Viktor said, and pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in. Yuuri all but screamed, thrashing under him as Viktor set a slow pace after the initial thrust. Tears slipped from his eyes as he mumbled incoherencies, just wanting _more,_ but Viktor just wasn’t _giving_ it to him.

“F-Faster, please, please, go faster, Viktor!” he sobbed, but Viktor refused. He released a breath at the face of the man under him, pinched in pleasure and pain, and want and _need._ The leisurely pace continued, Yuuri’s words becoming less and less understandable. He had started to switch languages, words melding in with each other as he struggled to ask for what he wanted.

Soon, however, with all the teasing from before, Yuuri found himself getting closer to his climax, and tried his best to convey the message. Viktor seemed to have gotten it, as he stopped completely, running a hand through his hair and pushing it back, only for it to fall right back into place. He grinned down at Yuuri, a wolfish expression crossing his face before he resumed his task, at a much faster pace and with much more aggression.

Yuuri was screaming, desperate for everything Viktor was finally, _finally_ giving to him, and taking it like he had nothing else in the world.

_Viktor, Viktor, Viktor, Viktor, Viktor_

Yuuri didn’t realize he was saying it until Viktor started chanting his own name, voice going higher as Viktor approached orgasm.

_Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri_

Viktor kissed him, hot and wet and sloppy and perfect, and Yuuri returned it with as much enthusiasm as he could manage. He moaned, Viktor swallowing it like a starving man as they both reached their ends, the names of the other falling from their lips in breathy sounds.

They lay there, breathing each other in until they regained their breath, and Yuuri reached up to kiss Viktor again. It was short and sweet; loving.

 _“Aishiteiru.Watashi wa anata wo aishiteiru. Daisuki, Vitya.”_ he murmured, and Viktor was struck by that _feeling_ he had grown used to being attacked by whenever Yuuri was involved. He smiled, on the verge of tears as he looked down at the beautiful man. How he managed to get so lucky was something he’d never understand.

_“Slava ne mogut pisat’ moyu lyubov’ k tebe. Ya lyublyu tebya, Yuuri.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lol what did I just do help me this ship is taking over my life
> 
> If you think I know how to Russian or Japan you're very wrong, Google is my saviour


End file.
